goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Eleventh Season (Kasey M.D.)
Production Companies *Amigos de Garcia Productions *Hemingson Entertainment *Shoe Money Productions *Kripke Enterprises *20th Century Fox Television Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik (Infectious Disease Specialist, Nephrologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor (Head of Department of Oncology) *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael C. Rodgers (Surgeon, Intensivist, Cardiologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine in September 27-November 29) *Dr. Lisa Cuddy - Lisa Edelstein (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane (Plastic Surgeon, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder (Prison Clinic Physician, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Chase Carrey - Kal Penn (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh (Immunologist, Diagnostic Medicine in October 3, 2013-January 9, 2014) *Dr. Leslie Shay - Lauren German (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine in January 9-May 15, 2014) Other Doctors *Dr. Gideon Greer - Robert Sean Leonard (Sports Medicine Specialist, Dean Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Luke Pill - Peter Jacobson (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) Episodes #Episode 1 (246): Countermeasures - October 3, 2013 Written by: Cooper McMains, Directed by: Paul A. Kaufman and Eric Laneuville (Production Code: BP13) #Episode 2 (247): Headless Horseman - October 10, 2013 Teleplay by: Jordan Harper and Eric Kripke, Story by: Tony Astrino and David Hoselton, Directed by: Colin Bucksey and Rick Kelly (Production Code: BP14) #Episode 3 (248): Who is Your Number One Fan for Diagnosis? - October 17, 2013 Written by: Erika Harrison, Directed by: Mike Listo (Production Code: BP15) #Episode 4 (249): Readiness is All - October 24, 2013 Teleplay by: Lawrence Kaplow, Warren Leight and Julie Martin, Story by: Jill Abbinanti, Peter Blauner and Cooper McMains, Directed by: Nick Gomez and Peter Werner (Production Code: BP16) #Episode 5 (250): Perfect Storm - October 31, 2013 Teleplay by: Warren Leight and Julie Martin, Story by: Jill Abbinanti and Peter Blauner, Directed by: Nick Gomez and Peter Werner (Production Code: BP17) #Episode 6 (251): Hanky Panky Woman - November 7, 2013 Teleplay by: Greg Garcia and Eric Kripke, Story by: Debra Fordham and Jordan Harper, Directed by: Alex Chapple and Mike Listo (Production Code: BP18) #Episode 7 (252): Perils of Paranoia - November 14, 2013 Teleplay by: Lawrence Kaplow and Cooper McMains, Story by: Tony Astrino, Erika Harrison and David Hemingson, Directed by: Greg Garcia and Rick Kelly (Production Code: BP19) #Episode 8 (253): A Power Move - November 21, 2013 Teleplay by: Kevin Henderson and Paul A. Kaplan, Story by: Jill Abbinanti, Peter Blauner and Lawrence Kaplow, Directed by: Colin Bucksey and Karen Gaviola (Production Code: BP20) #Episode 9 (254): Defcon 1 - December 5, 2013 Written by: Adam Frost and Monica Macer, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: CP01) #Episode 10 (255): Warm and Dead - December 12, 2013 Teleplay by: Jill Abbinanti, Peter Blauner and Monica Macer, Story by: Tony Astrino, Erika Harrison, Kevin Henderson and Paul A. Kaplan, Directed by: Eric Laneuville and Diana Valentine (Production Code: CP02) #Episode 11 (256): Kasey Hosts a 2014 Hospital Ceremony - January 2, 2014 Written by: Mike Mariano, Directed by: Greg Garcia and Melissa Kosar (Production Code: CP03) #Episode 12 (257): Paramedic Leslie Elizabeth Moves In (Also Known As: Paramedic Leslie Elizabeth Moves In to Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital) - January 9, 2014 Teleplay by: Kevin Henderson, Monica Macer and Andrea Newman, Story by: Peter Blauner, David Hemingson, Warren Leight and Julie Martin, Directed by: Karen Gaviola and Rick Kelly (Production Code: CP04) #Episode 13 (258): Amaro's 180 - January 16, 2014 Teleplay by: Kevin Fox, Warren Leight and Julie Martin, Story by: Joey Gutierrez, Paul A. Kaplan, Alan Kirschenbaum and Cooper McMains, Directed by: Nick Gomez and Peter Werner (Production Code: CP05) #Episode 14 (259): Snow White - January 23, 2014 Teleplay by: David Hoselton, Sara Huffman and Lawrence Kaplow, Story by: Tony Astrino, Kevin Fox, Chadd Gindin, Joey Gutierrez, Erika Harrison and Mike Mariano, Directed by: Melissa Kosar and Rick Kelly (Production Code: CP06) #Episode 15 (260): NFL Diagnosis Showdowns - January 30, 2014 Written by: Kevin Fox, Chadd Gindin and Joey Gutierrez, Directed by: Alex Chapple and Karen Gaviola (Production Code: CP08) #Episode 16 (261): Corpse at the Ballet - February 6, 2014 Written by: Elizabeth Beall, Peter Blauner and Adam Frost, Directed by: Eric Laneuville and Diana Valentine (Production Code: CP09) #Episode 17 (262): Sixteen Inch Softball - February 13, 2014 Written by: Tony Astrino, Monica Macer and Andrea Newman, Directed by: Mike Listo and Rick Kelly (Production Code: CP07) #Episode 18 (263): Face of a Winner - February 20, 2014 Teleplay by: Kevin Henderson and Paul A. Kaplan, Story by: Jill Abbinanti, Peter Blauner, Warren Leight and Julie Martin, Directed by: Greg Garcia and Karen Gaviola (Production Code: CP10) #Episode 19 (264): Visitor Aldrich Ames is Here - February 27, 2014 Written by: David Hemingson and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: Melissa Kosar (Production Code: CP11) #Episode 20 (265): 3 to Tango - March 6, 2014 Teleplay by: Elizabeth Beall, Kevin Fox, Chadd Gindin and Joey Gutierrez, Story by: Tony Astrino, Adam Frost and Monica Macer, Directed by: Melissa Kosar and Eric Laneuville (Production Code: CP13) #Episode 21 (266): Way of the Ninja - March 13, 2014 Written by: Greg Garcia, Directed by: Rick Kelly (Production Code: CP14) #Episode 22 (267): Diggs - March 20, 2014 Written by: Warren Leight and Julie Martin, Directed by: Alex Chapple (Production Code: CP16) #Episode 23 (268): Knockout Games - March 27, 2014 Written by: Tony Astrino and Adam Frost, Directed by: Melissa Kosar (Production Code: CP12) #Episode 24 (269): Downloaded Child - April 3, 2014 Teleplay by: Jill Abbinanti, Kevin Fox, Chadd Gindin and Erika Harrison, Story by: Sara Huffman, Warren Leight and Julie Martin, Directed by: Greg Garcia and Mike Listo (Production Code: CP15) #Episode 25 (270): Morning After - April 10, 2014 Teleplay by: Elizabeth Beall and Sara Huffman, Story by: Peter Blauner, Directed by: Diana Valentine (Production Code: CP17) #Episode 26 (271): Heir to the Demon - April 17, 2014 Written by: Kevin Fox, Chadd Gindin and Joey Gutierrez, Directed by: Karen Gaviola and Rick Kelly (Production Code: CP21) #Episode 27 (272): Change of Heart - April 24, 2014 Teleplay by: Meg Marinis, Story by: Greg Garcia and David Hemingson, Directed by: Rob Greenlea (Production Code: CP18) #Episode 28 (273): Pay Pal - May 1, 2014 Written by: Greg Garcia, Alan Kirschenbaum, Meg Marinis and Andrea Newman, Directed by: Melissa Kosar and Rick Kelly (Production Code: CP22) #Episode 29 (274): Back in the Game - May 8, 2014 Written by: Jill Abbinanti and Peter Blauner, Directed by: Rob Greenlea (Production Code: CP19) #Episode 30 (275): Rum - May 15, 2014 Teleplay by: Tony Astrino, Elizabeth Beall, Kevin Fox and Joey Gutierrez, Story by: Erika Harrison and Monica Macer, Directed by: Karen Gaviola and Melissa Kosar (Production Code: CP20) Home Media *The Complete Eleventh Season is released on DVD in Region 1: June 10, 2014 and Region 2: July 14, 2014. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E01.JPG|Countermeasures Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E02.JPG|The Headless Horseman Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E03.JPG|Who is Your Number One Fan for Diagnosis? Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E04.JPG|Readiness is All Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E05.JPG|The Perfect Storm Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E06.JPG|Hanky Panky Woman Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E07.JPG|Perils of Paranoia Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E08.JPG|A Power Move Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E09.JPG|Defcon 1 Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E10.JPG|Warm and Dead Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E11.JPG|Kasey Hosts a 2014 Hospital Ceremony Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E12.JPG|Paramedic Leslie Elizabeth Moves In Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E13.JPG|Amaro's 180 Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E14.JPG|Snow White Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E15.JPG|NFL Diagnosis Showdowns Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E16.JPG|Corpse at the Ballet Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E17.JPG|Sixteen Inch Softball Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E18.JPG|The Face of a Winner Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E19.JPG|Visitor Aldrich Ames is Here Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E20.JPG|3 to Tango Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E21.JPG|Way of the Ninja Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E22.JPG|Diggs Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E23.JPG|Knockout Games Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E24.JPG|Downloaded Child Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E25.JPG|Morning After Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E26.JPG|Heir to the Demon Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E27.JPG|Change of Heart Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E28.JPG|Pay Pal Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E29.JPG|Back in the Game Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S11E30.JPG|Rum Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Kasey M.D.: The Complete Series